Mayhem in New York City
by HardyGirl17
Summary: There is trouble in New York! Robberies in Jewels stores, and a boy got kidnapped. Can the Hardys and Nancy solve the case? ON HIATUS!
1. Freezing cold

Ch. 1

 _Frank_

 _I am extremely cold_.

I thought as I shivered. _Cold, cold, cold._

I shivered even more.

"Now what?" my brother, Joe asked, shivering as bad as me. He sounded grumpy.

We were locked in an extremely cold room meant to kill us. The room was dark and tiny with no heaters, no windows (except there's one in the ceiling), and the air conditioners were on very high. Brrr…

Brandon and Ryan, the criminals, locked us here after we caught them selling illegal drugs.

I shrugged. It was difficult for me to think as I was extremely cold.

"C'mon!" Joe whined impatiently. "Think! Aren't you the brainy one out of the two of us? You should be able to get us out of here."

I smiled, amused. Joe always depended on my brains.

"Hmm… lets see…" I thought tapping my chin. I looked around thinking of a way out. My eyes stopped at the large window in the ceiling. Why didn't I ever think of it? A way out! But how do we get to it?

I pointed at the large window in the ceiling.

"How about we get out from there?" I asked Joe.

"Good idea, but how?" He was annoyed.

"That's the problem…"

Joe huffed. "What's wrong with you today? You usually think quick!"

"Sorry" I muttered. It was difficult for me to think in the cold, but I can't give up. I have to think of a way to get us out.

 _Brrr…_ I was shivering like crazy. Joe came over and put his arm around me, keeping me warm. "Sorry I was a bit hard on you" he finally understood how difficult for me it was to think in this cold. We were both hugging each other to keep warm, while thinking of a way out. Suddenly, my eyes landed on something tall with steps… A ladder! How did we not see it?

"Joe" I said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Look, a ladder" I said excitedly, grabbing it carefully. We'll be out of here soon!

I leaned the ladder against the wall and let Joe go first. Once he was on top, he leaned over and unlocked the window. Yay, we'll be out soon!

* * *

It felt so good to feel the warm air again. Once we were on the roof, I pulled out my phone and dialled the police. Soon, Brandon and Ryan were arrested and we were down from the roof. Case closed.

Joe and I got into our motorcycles to drive home. Can't wait to get into my warm bed for a nap after such a long tiring day!

* * *

I was just about to drift off when Joe came bursting in without knocking. "Frank, Frank!"

"Yeah, what?" I turned over to face him.

He was waving a CD in front of my face. "ATAC sent us a new mission!"

I groaned. "Another case already?"


	2. Free Passes

Ch.2

 _Nancy_

"Want me to paint your nails, Nan?" Bess asked me, holding a shiny pink bottle ready to paint. My friends, Bess Marvin and George Fayne, and I were hanging out in my room, chillin'.

George was sprawled on my bed, busy with her new tablet. I was just lying on the floor, bored. I get bored when I don't have a mystery.

"Nancy! Earth to Nan?"

"Hm?" I realized I haven't answered Bess's question. I stare into space a lot. "Want me to paint your nails?" she repeated.

"Um, no thank you." I'm not into this stuff.

"C'mon, just a little?" Pleaded Bess.

"Bess, she doesn't want, let her be!" George said, annoyed by her cousin.

Bess was about to answer back when she was interrupted by the door opening.

"Dad!" I said.

He had a huge grin on his face.

"What's up?"

"I have a surprise for you, girls"

"Oh what is it? What is it?" I asked excitedly.

He pulled out three tickets. "Free passes to New York City, they came in the mail" He handed them to me. "What do you girls think?"

"Yes!" I squealed. George said, "Thanks, Mr. Drew" and Bess nodded.

"Thank you very much, Dad!" I said giving him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"No problem, go there and have fun"

Once my dad left the room, I turned to my friends and squealed, "Can't you guys believe it?! In a few days, we'll be in New York!"

"Yes!" they said in unison. We high-five each other.

Finally, something to do in spring break!

* * *

 **So, what do ya guys think of my first two chapters so far, huh? Please review, and pls feel free to PM me with ideas. :)**


	3. Trouble in New York!

**Sorry took long to update.**

 **Here's chapter three. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ch. 3

 _Joe_

Frank slid the CD on our game console.

On the screen, appeared New York. It looked a mess! A glass window broken outside of a jewellery store and three masked figures getting away with huge bags. The scene looked awful!

"Wonder what happened now" I said, muttering.

Frank shushed me as Q's voice came on. I rolled my eyes- Frank, the Mr. Shusher!

 _Hello Frank and Joe,_ Q's voice said. _As you can see, there seems to be a lot of mayhem in New York City. A lot of robberies has been going on._

The image changed from the broken in jewellery store to an image of a ten-year old boy, maybe?He had wavy dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a huge smile on his face. He looked like a sweet kid.

 _This is Adam Morris,_ Q's voice went on. _He lives here with his parents. His mother is a stay-at-home house wife while his father works as a physician._

"What about him?" Frank wondered.

 _Adam was last seen in their backyard with his buddies._ Right on cue.

 _No one knows where he is. He just disappeared. His parents are very anxious about him. They think he may be kidnapped._

 _Your mission is to catch the criminals who have been robbing the jewellery stores here and find out if the kidnapping of Adam is somehow connected. Good luck!_

 _As usual, this DVD will self-destruct in five seconds. Five… four… three… two…_

Then a random song we don't want people to see us listen to, blurted out of the speakers. Frank stood up to turn it off.

"Hey, we may be able to have some fun once the case closes, what do you say, Frank? I love New York! They have all the amazing things there…" I said excitedly.

"Joe" Frank said, seriously. "Remember, we're not going there to have fun, we're going there to work"

"Weren't you listening?!" I said, frustrated. "I said, after we solve the case then we can have fun".

"After we solve the case, yes. But we'll see."

Then I realized my mistake. How can I be thinking of New York, when there is a lot of mayhem there? Idiot me! What was I thinking?!

Frank and I got out our suitcases and started to get ready for our mission in New York. Wonder what happened to that Adam kid? I hope we won't be too late save him.

* * *

 **REVIEW.**


	4. Author's Note!

**For those of you who are waiting for an update, I'm sorry I haven't been updating as I had kind of ran out of ideas. Don't know what to write in Nancy's part.** **:(  
**

 **Please feel free to pester me with ideas through PM. That would be very much appreciated. Thank y'all for reading!**


End file.
